falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Last Luxuries
}} Last Luxuries is a quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest begins after the Courier has at least initially negotiated with Dean Domino and soon after the player character enters the suites area from the main lobby after dealing with a couple of ghost people in the lobby. The Courier can do all 3 quests in any order, they are always assigned together throughout the DLC. The three characters are to be placed in their quest position for the three conclusion quests, all of which are also assigned together and can be done in any order. Note: If you previously chose to lock Christine in the switching station during the Mixed Signals quest, or threatened to put her back into the Auto Doc in the Find Collar 12: Christine quest, she will set traps in the Executive suites and will taunt the Courier. You cannot enter the doors on your right, so you must go left. There will be a small poisonous cloud and, a little further on, an average locked door and an open room. The open door will lead to another room with a broken wall, from which you can access the locked room without picking the lock. In the locked room you will encounter a female hologram (talking in Vera Keyes' voice) which will turn hostile if it sees you, and attack if you get close. To get rid of it, you need to enter the room it is in while the hologram is facing away from you, and go to the bathroom in the corner, closing the door behind you. You will find the hologram emitter inside; shoot it or disable it with a Repair skill of 75. Once this is done, progress through some rooms through the broken walls and you will find caved-in corridors; follow the corridor through a door on the right, past some poisonous clouds (they are easy to avoid). There is a room on the right. Enter it, and beyond some broken metal shelves on the left you will see a radio on top of washing machines. Disable it, then find the terminal to the right of the opposite door. This has the emergency door override. There is another terminal to the right of the first one which requires an easy hack which you can use to disable the hallway speakers and obtain a recipe for the super-heated cosmic knife, and a hologram code. All the ingredients for the super-heated cosmic knife, except for the knife itself, are also found in this room: the hot plates and pilot lights are on the shelves, and the forceps are in a wooden box on the washing machines, along with some Med-X. Leave the laundry room through the door on the other side of the room, and you will be back in the first hallway with the maintenance door now open. Go through and turn left. Go straight along the corridor and turn right at the end. Open the door just ahead of you on the right. The other rooms contain holograms that will attack if you get close, so ignore them unless you want to explore. But to continue you will enter a room with lockers and an average terminal, which you can use to make the holograms friendly. A hunting shotgun and ammunition are also in this room. Turn around and you will see two doors: the one on the right will have ammunition and lever-action shotgun. The one on the left will lead you back through the suites, but if you accessed the terminal, you will have changed the security holograms so they won't attack. Take the door left of the security locker and head through the broken bathrooms to the room with a suitcase on the bed. In the closet is a safe with a hard lock containing a stimpak and super stimpak. Keep heading south to the second room and pick up the password on the table next to the wine bottle. Keep going south until you reach the last room and disable the radio on the table. Exit left into the corridor with a vending machine in an alcove on the right. Go forward and on the right will be some double doors which lead to Vera's suite. On the left of the corridor is her private elevator. Enter the suite and find Christine in the bedroom to the left. To the left of the door to the bedroom is a bookshelf where there is a Big Book of Science. There is an Auto-Doc on the left as you enter the room, which you can use to completely heal yourself. Christine will explain her story. If you were previously able to pass various Perception and Intelligence checks and exhausted most of your earlier dialogue options with Christine, saying anything other than that Elijah is capable of being reasoned with will result in Christine simply handing over Vera's key and completing the quest. Otherwise, when talking to her, make sure you choose the speech option comparing her to Father Elijah, as this will stop her from turning on the proximity meters attached to both collars. In this second possible outcome, to get the key without killing her, do not attack her; run towards the elevator you first entered. Make sure she is following you. She will eventually become civil again and let you talk to her. She will trust you again and give you the key to leave. Quest stages Bugs * If you kill Dean Domino before starting this quest, Christine may instead be located by the fountain outside of Sierra Madre, where you will get stuck because she only has dialogue as of before the Trigger the Gala Event quest. * If Christine has set up traps in the Executive Suites, on the west side of the local map there is a tripwire and frag grenade trap (one room across left and one down from the security room - the doorway between these two guest rooms). The grenades can be disarmed and collected repeatedly, giving the player unlimited grenades. * If you previously merged Dog/God together, if you choose to kill Christine, a message may pop up saying "Dog's collar has exploded," rendering the quest unfinishable. This was solved when reloading a save and killing Dog/God, then going back and redoing the quest. Category:Dead Money quests ru:Былая роскошь uk:Колишня розкіш es:Los últimos lujos